


Sick

by Belsmomaus



Series: Malec - Advent Calendar 2018 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is great with kids, Babysitting, Light Angst, M/M, kind of, sick-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belsmomaus/pseuds/Belsmomaus
Summary: Warlocks don’t get sick. At least that’s what Alec always thought.But then he finds himself with an arm full of a desperately crying Madzie.So obviously Magnus has to safe the day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's no real time-frame for this one. Just that Madzie is with Catarina long enough to feel at home there and to call her 'Mommy'.   
> In my mind she's around 6 years old, if that helps?
> 
> Have fun!

_**Sick** _

Madzie (Alec)

 

 

It is morning and Madzie is awake.

Excited she jumps out of bed. Today is a free day. No kindergarden, no babysitter and – most importantly – no work for Mommy. Today she gets her all to herself, the whole day long!

Wide awake and giddy with anticipation she hops along the flat that has so quickly become her home that she can barely remember ever living anywhere else. She’s quick to open her mother’s bedroom and shouts an impatient, yet cheerful “Wake up, Mommy!” into the room.

Right before she stops dead in her tracks.

The room is in total chaos. All sorts of clothes are lying around everywhere and all furniture is pushed back against the walls. Magic crackles in the air. It tickles her skin, but not in a pleasant way, and it makes her hair stand on end.

It is creepy.

“Mommy?”

There is no answer.

Slowly, hesitantly, she gets closer.

Her mother is lying in bed, still asleep, but she isn’t sleeping well. Her hands and shoulders twitch every now and then and her eyes are rolling behind her closed lids. Her blue skin, never hidden away at home, looks paler than usual. She is mumbling something Madzie can’t understand. And she doesn’t want to either, she just wants her to wake up and tell her that everything’s okay.

“Mommy?” she tries again, this time shaking her mother’s shoulder.

But again there is no answer. No reaction at all.

The lingering magic in the room sizzles again, as if it is laughing at her.

“Mommy!” Madzie cries louder and shakes her shoulder harder, now seriously scared. “Wake up!”

But her mother doesn’t. She merely groans.

Madzie inches closer, desperate for a reaction, and puts her hand on her mother’s cheek. Her skin is hot beneath her fingers. That can’t be good, right? She taps her cheek, but to no avail. Fear coils in her stomach, makes her bite her lips and fidget. She tries again, squeezes her cheek hard with her fingers. Right now she doesn’t care all that much about hurting her, she only wants to get a reaction. Wants her mother to open her eyes again.

But nothing happens.

Something is wrong. Very, very wrong. And it scares the hell out of Madzie. She has no idea what to do.

Maybe…

She reaches out with her magic, acting on instinct, interweaving her own magic with that of her mother, maybe that way she can find out what is wrong. Maybe she can help? Maybe she can rouse her. She _ha_ _s_ to try!

Their magic connects, but it doesn’t feel like all the other times. It frizzles angrily wherever it touches. It flares. Her mother shudders, then groans, her usually calm magic roaring up against the contact, wild and feral like a werewolf.

Frightened, Madzie pulls back. It’s pure instinct that she pulls her magic closer around herself in fear and hides behind it, right as a burst of violent, untamed magic bursts free of her mother’s body.

The sheer power behind it pushes Madzie back. She tumbles, her legs getting caught in something on the floor and in the next moment she falls onto her bottom and slides back against the door frame. The walls around her groan. The chair in the corner explodes into tiny splinters. The window shatters. Countless shards of glass raining onto the floor.

Madzie shrieks.

With wide eyes and a frantically beating heart she scrambles backwards and onto her feet. And she runs.

Terrified.

Her mother has never lashed out against her, _ever_. Her mother has never lashed out against _anyone_ like that. With words, yes, though only ever against adults, but never with magic. She _heal_ _s_ people. Her magic always feels like the touch of water, cool and constantly flowing, like a river. Never like this, never like raw energy that wants to break free at all cost.

And her mother _always_ wakes up when Madzie says her name or shakes her shoulder. She would smile and yawn and pull the blanket over her face, grumble something about “five more minutes” and Madzie would then either climb in bed with her and they would cuddle for a bit longer or she’d pull the blanket away, insisting on “now” and her mother would play at being indignant and get up and chase her into the kitchen, both of them laughing.

Laughing is the last thing on her mind right now.

She runs through the hallway, scared. All she wants is to bury herself into her mother’s arms, but she can’t. She is all alone.

With nothing but a quick move of her wrist a portal whooshes into existence in front of her and she jumps right in, no clear destination in mind. Just the desperate need to feel safe and not alone.

That and two simple words:

_Help me!_

 

 

***

 

 

“Apples…” Alec mumbles as he turns around and grabs one from the fruit bowl. He stops, hesitates for a second, then takes a second one, just to be sure.

He is in the process of making breakfast, trying his luck with something a bit more exotic than french toast or pancakes – at least for him, Magnus probably not so much: bircher muesli.

Sure, Magnus can conjure up anything they can probably desire, but he actually likes to prepare it himself from time to time and surprise his boyfriend with homemade food (as long as it isn’t stew, none of them wanted to go there again).

If he is honest, he likes the surprise part even more than the cooking part. Watching that soft widening of Magnus’ eyes when he finds Alec in the kitchen, working the stove, or when Alec presents him with a plate full of still steaming waffles. Watching that short moment of confusion flicker over his expression before that loving smile spreads his lips and he closes his eyes to inhale the aroma.

Alec has sworn to keep surprising him until one day that moment of confusion would be gone for good. He’d keep surprising him until one day there would be no more questions or doubt left why anyone would do something like that for him.

The sound of running water from the shower filters into his musings and a part of him would love nothing more than to join his beautiful warlock right then and there, but he wants his surprise to be ready, so instead he cuts up one of the apples into quarters and sets about grating them.

A knock on the front door interrupts him before he can start.

It’s a quiet knock, hesitant, but then another one follows, louder this time. Then it turns into a series of knocks, impatient and urgent.

And annoying.

Rolling his eyes he balls his fists in frustration at the disruption, then stretches his fingers very deliberately again before he heads towards the door. Seriously, can they not even enjoy breakfast anymore without someone wanting – or demanding – something from Magnus? Well, at least this time they knock instead of simply barging in.

With one last sigh he opens the door to… an empty hallway.

“ _ALEC_!”

Surprised by the outcry of a familiar voice his gaze snaps downward, just as a blur of brown and yellow crushes into him. A second later a clearly agitated Madzie is clinging to him, her hands clutching at his shirt as she presses her face against his abdomen. She’s shaking. And there’s no mistaking her sobs for anything else. White swirls of magic dance against the back of her hands, the length of her forearms. The turmoil of her emotions made manifest in the uncontrolled outlet of magic.

It tickles.

Even if it would’ve hurt, he would never push her away.

“Hey, Madzie, what...” he stutters, trails off, unsure what to say.

He is still trying to shake the surprise. The shock at her desperate tears isn’t exactly helping, neither is the display of uncontrolled magic, not from Madzie whose control of her powers exceeded even many older warlocks, no matter her young age.

His worry overrules his shock, though. He gently pries her hands away from his shirt, not afraid of touching the white flames. The moment he is free he gets down on his knee, his hands still holding her wrists.

The blatant fear in her eyes strikes him like a blow.

She’s in yellow pajamas and her feet are bare. And her hair… Alec really doesn’t know much about afro hair but he is pretty sure that it isn’t supposed to look like _that_! As if she has touched a live wire. And it smells of ozone and magic.

There is a lump in his throat all of a sudden and his hands move before he is even aware of it, patting up her arms while his eyes roam over her whole body, searching. His heartbeat thumps in his ears as he cups her face with both of his hands and looks right into her scared and tear-filled eyes.

“Are you hurt, sweetie?”

She shakes her head.

Relief floods through his veins and he even manages a reassuring smile. Fresh tears fall from her eyes and drop onto his hands, hot against his skin. He wouldn’t have needed it as incentive.

Alec wraps his arms around the little girl and hugs her close. His heart swells a bit at the way she clings to him, _trust_ _s_ him, and yet her behavior only makes his worry spike anew. “What happened, Madzie? And where’s Catarina?” He tries to get a glimpse outside into the hallway, but the angle is all wrong.

It takes a second, but then words start toppling out of Madzie’s lips, harsh and broken and they turn into sobs so fast Alec can’t make head or tail of it. So he simply holds her closer and rubs her back in soothing circles.

“Shh, it’s okay, sweetie. I’m here. You’re safe now.”

He wraps his left arm closer around her frame and cups the back of her head with his right hand, soothing and caressing her in any way he can think of while his own mind goes into overdrive.

“Come here,” he says. He stands up slowly, adjusting her against his side. After a quick step forward to check the hallway, just to be sure – it is empty – he closes the door and carries her into the loft, gently swaying her while murmuring soothing things against her temple.

A few moments later her sobs dwindle to occasional hiccups.

He tries again.

“Madzie? What happened?”

She snuggles closer against him, her electrified hair tickling his neck and cheek as she hides her face in his shirt. Her voice is quiet and he can feel her chin wobble on the verge of new tears. He’s about to say something to soothe her again, but her words make his blood run cold.

“Mommy won’t wake up.”

He freezes. His heart hammering hard in his chest as he tries to get his initial panic back under control, tries to push all the horrible scenarios exploding in his mind’s eye away for the moment.

_She’s dead! Oh by the Angel, please don’t let her be dead!_

It proofs harder than it should be, seeing as the process is an integral part of his training as a shadowhunter.

Alec forces himself to take a deep breath to keep calm before he pries Madzie’s face away from his chest, gentle and just enough that he can look at her. The fear and hurt and sorrow there in her young features pain him more than he cares to admit. He wipes her tears away.

He’s all serious when he addresses her.

“Madzie, I need you to tell me exactly what happened, okay? This is important!”

Her lips quiver and she leans into the touch of his hand against her cheek. “Something’s wrong with Mommy. I tried waking her up, but… I...” Her voice breaks and for a moment it’s eerily quiet in the room. She looks away, averts his gaze and all but whispers: “She pushed me away. With magic.”

Her bewilderment and hurt at the rejection almost breaks his heart. And yet relief lets him breathe properly again. If her magic is still there, she can’t be dead. He pulls her close again and cradles her head. “Shh. I’m so sorry, sweetie! I’m sure your mother didn’t mean to hurt you.”

He crosses the loft while talking and pushes the door to the bedroom open. The water in the shower isn’t running anymore.

“Magnus!!” he shouts.

The answer comes right away through the bathroom door. “You know I don’t like being rushed in the morning.”

“ _Magnus_!” This time, the urgency in his voice is hard to miss.

And, with an exasperated “What?”, the door opens promptly to an almost naked warlock, only clad in a dark blue towel that is wrapped around his waist. His hair is still wet, dripping water onto his shoulders. And on any other day Alec would’ve been captivated by the glistening trails across golden skin, but not today.

The second Magnus spots them, the second he takes it all in – Madzie’s fear and appearance, the urgency and worry that no doubt are all over his own face – all traces of good-natured annoyance drain from his expression in an instant.

“What happened?” he wants to know, all serious and alarmed.

“Something’s wrong with Catarina. Madzie says she can’t wake-”

Alec never gets to finish the sentence. Magnus’ frown deepens. He snaps his fingers mid-sentence, throws his arms up and then down again in an almost violent motion and magic erupts around him with unusual force. A second later he’s all dressed up as usual, his hair styled, his make-up and jewelry in place. He looks fierce. And magnificent as always.

Like a man on a mission.

He comes over with few quick strides and cups the back of Madzie’s head. There’s a warm and fond expression on his face, although it can’t dispel the oceans of worry underneath. He kisses her forehead.

“Don’t worry, Sweet Pea! I’ll check on your mommy right away.”

They exchange a meaningful look over her head. His own worry reflects in his boyfriends gaze. _Be careful_ , Alec tries to convey with his eyes alone. A flick of a wrist and a portal snaps into existence right there in their bedroom and Magnus is gone.

They can only wait now.

Alec sighs and looks down at the still shaken girl in his arms. “I was just about to make breakfast. Want to help me?”

Madzie looks up at him, a bit skeptical at first. The fear and worry and pain are still right there in her wet eyes, but she also starts to relax in his arms now that she knows that Magnus would look after her mother.

A timid smile tugs at her lips. She nods.

And Alec gives her a beaming smile back. There’s nothing better to distract oneself than cooking.

“Wonderful! I could really do with some help. To be honest,” he leans a bit closer and whispers conspiratorially while he heads back towards the kitchen, “I never made this recipe before and I’m not sure what to do. But I’m sure together we’ll rock this!”

 

_to be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

 

The bircher muesli is finished and is just waiting in its bowl to be eaten.

Though the whole breakfast affair hadstarted a bit tense, Alec actually managed to distract Madzie from her worry about her mother. Even himself, although, to be honest, mostly not on purpose. As it turns out he is exceptionally clumsy when it comes to grating things. He cut himself right away at the first piece of apple he’d worked on.

He used a quick iratze and that was that.

Until he cut himself _again_ at the second piece of apple when it slipped his fingers. It hurt like hell and much to his own dismay he cursed like a sailor in front of the girl as the pain hit. Ashamed and his pride wounded he’d kept sucking on his finger for quite a while.

This time Madzie healed him with admirable ease, laughing tears at his clumsiness – and his antics.

In the end Madzie saw to grating the apples – with magic, of course; he would never let her anywhere near that infernal grater – and Alec mixed the other ingredients in a bowl.

“Alec?”

“Hm?” he hums while wiping down the counter top next to where she sits.

She doesn’t look at him, but he can see out of the corner of his eyes, that the intricate movements of her hands stop, just as the two dishtowels stop that have been dancing through the air around them like a couple at a formal ball. At least until now.

“Do you think Magnus can help Mommy?”

This time he looks up. “If anyone can help her then Magnus.” And he means it. Apart from that, Catarina is one of his oldest friends, he’d do anything to help her.

Madzie nods, obviously deep in thought, but she takes his word for it. And he leaves her be to process it in her own time. After a while the dishtowels start dancing again to an inaudible tune and he can’t help a small smile.

That’s when out of nowhere Madzie’s head snaps up and the dishtowels drop to the floor. It seems as if she’s heard something, but everything is quiet. There is nothing there that...

The answer appears a moment later: a portal out in the hallway. And there is only one person who is able to portal in through Magnus’ wards and that’s the man himself.

“We’re in the kitchen,” he calls out to let him know.

Magnus strolls in a moment later, a frown on his face and clearly deep in thought, but the second he sees them he smiles. An honest smile that reaches his eyes, and Alec is finally able to relax again. At least a bit. Whatever happened, it can’t be that bad.

“Is Mommy okay?”

“Yes, Sweet Pea,” Magnus assures Madzie right away and heads directly towards her where she is still sitting on the counter. “She’s just a little bit sick.”

That is odd. With a frown of his own Alec follows his boyfriend’s movements through the kitchen, trying to make sense of this. He thought warlocks couldn’t get sick. That their magic makes them immune or something.

Madzie seems equally confused. “Sick?” She scrunches up her face – which looks rather adorable – trying hard to understand. “Like the people at Mommy’s work?” Alec can’t help wondering if the girl even knows what the word “sick” really means.

Magnus hesitates for a second, his lips slightly parted, before he nods slowly. “Something like that, yes.”

Madzie quickly processes that information and comes to an obvious conclusion, which she shares with all the seriousness of an adult. “Mommy helps those sick people heal. If Mommy is sick now, can’t you just heal her then?”

“It’s not that simple, Sweet Pea. You know, warlocks like us, we usually don’t get sick. But when we do, you cannot simply heal that with magic, because-” Magnus stops, searching for the right words and Alec hangs on his lips, curious and fascinated to learn something new about the man he loves, but also concerned what his words might mean for Catarina. “-in a way, our magic gets sick as well.”

Alec really doesn’t like the sound of that. And neither does Madzie, her face withdrawn again and oh so worried. “If you cannot heal her…”

“Hey,” Magnus interjects right away, leaning down and cupping the nape of her neck, caressing her cheek with his thumb, a reassuring smile on his face, “that’s not what I said. I cannot heal her simply with magic, but with a few potions and a lot of rest your mother will be as good as new in no time. You’ll see!”

She looks at him, her gaze still guarded. Careful. “Promise?”

Magnus kisses her forehead with that tenderness in his eyes that is reserved only for those few that hold a special place in his heart. “Promise!”

Madzie’s eyes light up. “Can I see her?”

And Magnus’ face falls before he can mask his slip up with a sad, regretful half-smile. “I’m sorry, Sweet Pea, but it’s too dangerous. Your mother can’t control her magic at the moment and she would never forgive herself for hurting you by accident. And neither would I. But she should feel better soon and then you can go see her, hm? In about two days time?”

“Two days?” she gasps wide-eyed, clearly taken aback by the news. “But- but you _can_ help her, right?”

“Of course I can! High Warlock of Brooklyn, remember?” Magnus grins, then gets serious again as his attempt at lightness falls flat with her. “I would never lie to you, Sweet Pea. Your mommy will be as good as new in a few days time. Promise!”

Madzie nods and even smiles a little bit at that, which Magnus takes as his cue to get back to business. He straightens up, one hand raised as if to remind himself of something. Judging by his expression he’s already miles away. Or three steps ahead in his mind. “I need to prepare a few potions.”

And then he’s off.

Alec tells Madzie to wait for him, he would only be a moment, then he follows his boyfriend out into the hallway. He hurries up and when a simple “Magnus” isn’t enough to get his attention he grabs for his arm and stops him in his tracks. Magnus seems surprised to see him, which only is a testament to how concentrated on the problem at hand he already is.

“How is she?” Alec asks, his voice low.

There’s no need to specify who he’s talking about and it only takes a moment for Magnus’ thoughts to sort themselves back into the here and now. “Not good. Her temperature’s off the scale. She’s completely out of it and her magic…” For the first time his mask drops completely and Alec gets to see the shock in those dark eyes. And the worry for his friend. “Her bedroom looks like a battlefield, Alec. I’m surprised Madzie didn’t get hurt!”

He doesn’t like the sound of that. _At all!_

Catarina is his friend, too. And seeing Magnus shaken like this…

His thoughts must have shown on his face, for Magnus takes a step closer, squeezing his shoulder in a reassuring way. “Don’t worry! It looks bad, but it’s nothing that can’t be fixed.”

Alec smiles, a warm and knowing smile. “I know. Otherwise you would’ve never promised Madzie.”

They hold their gazes for a moment, taking comfort and strength in the love and reassurance of the other.

Alec knows the answer already, but still, he just needs to ask. “Do you need any help with Catarina?”

The reaction that gets him still takes him by surprise – and only makes him worry all over again. “ _NO!_ ” Magnus bursts out, his eyes big and frightened and his hand tightens around his shoulder almost painfully before his boyfriend got himself under control again a moment later. The urgency stays, though, and taints his every word. “I don’t want you anywhere near her or her flat, Alexander! It’s too dangerous! But… take care of Madzie, will you?”

Alec rolls his eyes. He can’t help it. “As if you had to ask...” He pulls Magnus close and presses a kiss to his lips – his all powerful warlock, centuries old and still incredibly stupid at times. “That goes without saying. She’s family.”

Magnus relaxes a bit and Alec pushes him away gently, before he can pull back on his own. “Now go and help Catarina! And Magnus… be careful!”

With one last nod Magnus vanishes in his apothecary. Taking a deep breath Alec tries to process everything that has happened so far this day and starts rearranging his plans for the days ahead.

He steps back into the kitchen where Madzie, still on the counter, quickly pulls her hand back out of the bowl. The sheepish expression on her face almost makes him laugh. He only raises an eyebrow at her, but decides not to comment.

“It looks like we’re eating alone this morning.”

“What about Magnus?”

“He’ll head back over to your mother as soon as his potions are done.”

She frowns at that, then shakes her head, clearly dissatisfied with that answer for some reason. Then she grins all of a sudden. “We can pack him and Mommy a lunchbox!”

And so they do.

Seeing the total confusion on Magnus’ face as they stop him on his way out to put an ordinary box of tupperware into his hands is definitely worth it.

His fond smile and heartfelt kisses even more so.

 

 

***

 

 

It’s evening, the twilight outside quickly turning into total darkness. Alec is currently perched into the corner of the couch, Madzie – already in her pajamas and wrapped in a blanket – on his lap and a book in his hands. She snuggles against him as he reads to her, clearly starting to get tired although she’d deny it if asked. It is a story about a young witch and her mundane friend who lives on a ponyfarm and their shenanigans, be it magical or not. Magnus brought the book with him from Catarina’s yesterday evening at one of his fleeting visits back home, together with a potion for Madzie to ensure she wouldn’t get sick as well. Apart from some quick drop ins he’d stayed with his friend since yesterday morning, nursing her back to health. Alec has no doubt that ever since she felt better she hated it, being on the receiving end of her own profession. At least Magnus had assured him yesterday evening that she was improving.

And Madzie had been bubbling over with joy at talking with her mother on the phone this morning. Just hearing her voice again and getting that last assurance that everything would be alright did wonders to her sometimes pensive mood.

She misses her mother a lot, Alec can tell after those two days.

Two very interesting and quite improvised days.

He’d started by washing the mess that was her hair, followed by countless attempts at braiding it properly, which had him at the end of his rope and Madzie dissolved into giggles.

They’d gone for icecream and to the zoo. They’d cooked together and she’d drawn a get-well-card for Catarina that Magnus had to deliver. In the end he’d taken her with him to the Institute – maybe he can get away with passing on his usual duties to his friends and family but he can’t just cancel the Downworld council meeting on such short notice. Although they had to do without Magnus’ presence for obvious reasons.

It had turned out that Jace of all people was a surprisingly good babysitter. So good in fact, that he’d let Madzie in his care a while longer to get some paperwork done.

Today then, after that moral boosting phone call this morning, he’d exhausted his whole repertoire of games to play. Games from his own childhood or games that Max always liked to play, although he’d quickly come to realize that being raised as a shadowhunter everything considered a game still somehow tied into learning about hunting and fighting. As it had turned out, Madzie was eager to try, though, and gave those games her own warlock twists.

He’d also learned a lot of games that young warlocks liked to play – although he usually lost those quite spectacularly, much to Madzie’s delight.

As much fun as it had been, he is tired now and would probably head to bed soon after tucking her in. And after a good night call to Magnus.

He turns the page of the book, ready to go on, as he feels her tense. She turns her head, her attention elsewhere. By now he knows that a portal would open any second now. She had tried to explain it to him and Alec is still fascinated by the fact that she can _feel_ the shift in the magical energies around her before a portal rips through the fabric of reality.

And right on cue he hears the whoosh of a portal in the hallway and turns towards the doorway, just as Madzie does.

“Maaagnuuus!” she calls for him, as always happy to see him.

Magnus steps around the corner just a moment later. He looks exhausted, but there’s a warm smile on his face.

“Hello Sweet Pea! What are you up to all wrapped up like a burrito?” His eyes narrow and one of his brows takes a climb up his forehead. “Cuddling on the couch? With _my_ boyfriend? I’ve only been away for _two days_ and already you’ve replace me, Alexander?”

Magnus slaps both of his hands over his heart in a dramatic gesture, his face the epitome of crestfallen hurt and disbelief. Even his lips are trembling a bit. Which looks even more ridiculous with that mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

Alec, unable to hide a fond smile, rolls his eyes.

Madzie, though, giggles like crazy at all that silliness.

“Uncle Alec is reading me a story.”

“And I’m sure it’s a good one,” Magnus says, “but I’ve got a little surprise for you.”

Madzie straightens, her interest clearly piqued.

And then Catarina steps around the corner. She still looks pale. And tired. And the combination of pajamas and dressing gown makes it even more clear that she is still on the mend. But she is here and on her feet and her joyful smile is something to behold.

“ _Mommy!_ ”

Madzie jumps up at once, almost tripping over the blanket in her hurry and runs through the room, right into Catarina’s wide open arms.

“I missed you!” Madzie mumbles into her mother’s neck.

“I missed you, too, honey! And I’m so sorry I scared you like that!”

Alec watches their loving reunion for a moment before his gaze falls onto the exhausted warlock by the door. Magnus watches them as well, until he feels his gaze on him and looks up.

“I thought you said tomorrow?” Alec asks.

Magnus grins and saunters closer, puffed up with self-confidence. “What can I say? I’m a miracle worker.”

Alec laughs and grabs for Magnus’ shirt as he steps up to the couch right behind him. “Come here, you miracle worker!” He leans his head back and pulls the other down into a kiss. When they part, he holds Magnus close for a while longer, whispering, for his ears alone and with absolute seriousness: “You’re amazing!”

“So, what have you been up to this whole time?” Catarina’s question registers with him, somewhere in the background, too preoccupied with Magnus getting up again. But then Madzie’s voice sounds and her words freeze him into place.

“Alec played donkey riding with me.”

Two sets of wide, disbelieving eyes settle on him. He can feel the heat rising in his cheeks.

“Did he?” That came from Catarina. Full of mirth.

Magnus looks at him wide-eyed and clearly on the losing side of holding a laugh back.

Which only made it all worse.

He’d completely forgotten about this!

Unlike Madzie.

“Mmhm,” she nods. “The donkey is still on the balcony. I named him Murph.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, with Catarina sick this probably didn't turn out the way you expected, but I hope you enjoyed the story anyway.  
> I just wanted some Alec/Madzie interaction ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Penny for your thoughts?!


End file.
